The Archives
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: A collection of Torchwood one or two shots. Created because I've started writing fics that do not fit in the Harkness and Jones Archives collection that I've already started.
1. Happiness is a Warm Gun

**So, I've been watching the **_**Torchwood**_** episodes again. (Though completely out of order for some reason.) This one popped into my head an hour or so ago while in the middle of watching **_**Across the Universe. **_**Hope you enjoy it! **

**HAPPINESS IS A WARM GUN**

_When I feel my fingers on your trigger. _

_Oh, don't you know nobody can do me no harm, _

_Because happiness is a warm, yes it is, gun._

Owen Harper looked down at the empty bottle of beer on Gwen's desk and sighed. He hated being one of the walking dead. He'd lost the ability to do three of his favorite things: eat, drink (due to the fact that his digestive system no longer was active) and have sex (due to the fact that his blood was no longer working and therefore could not find it was to his lower areas). He was nothing more than a shell. A shell that couldn't heal and therefore was constantly receiving concerned glances from his team while they were out on missions.

Owen Harper had even started to hate his job as the Torchwood doctor. The team rarely was injured seriously so he was generally left to administer autopsies. He would look down at his patients with envy. The lucky bastards could die and he was stuck in between the two words. He wasn't yet dead and he couldn't do any of the things that truly classified him as being alive.

Lately there was only thing that brought him true joy. The feel of his gun in his hand was only of the only things that kept him from just blowing himself up or having someone decapitate him or something else along those lines. He had complete control over his gun, which was more than he could say of his life, or therefore lack of. Owen loved how he could slowly feel the metal grow warm, though not as warm as before his death, in his touch. He loved how he had perfected his shot and could now shoot an alien right in the center of the forehead (or forehead_s_ depending on the alien). He loved that he could save the life of another human and keep the alien destruction to a minimum. He loved the sound of the bullet being fired and the slight jolt after. Happiness was nothing other than a warm gun in the mind of Dr. Owen Harper.

**As always, I would love to hear your opinion on this and constructive criticism is more than welcome. **


	2. Half Life

**So this is another Owen centric fic. Though this has more mention of Owen/Tosh. Hope you enjoy. **

**HALF LIFE**

Owen Harper looked around the table as the team enjoyed sandwiches that Ianto had picked up from a local shop. Everyone had their place inside and outside of the Hub. Captain Jack Harkness was their fearless and immortal leader in the Hub and the outside world. He cared for every member of his team and would put his life on line for them, even if he didn't have a never ending supply of lives to give up.

Ex PC Gwen Cooper was the unofficial mother hen of the team. She fussed over them over every little thing while they were at the Hub. However, once they were out in the real world, she was in full PC mode. She'd get strait to analyzing the scene and taking any witness reports. Gwen kept the team real and attached to the outside world with the help of Rhys.

Ianto Jones was Torchwoods 'tea boy' if you were being kind, 'housewife' if you weren't. Ianto was in charge of keeping the Hub clean and tidy. He also had the responsibility of making coffee for the team. If there was anything besides sex, booze, and food Owen missed most, it would have to be Ianto's coffee. He wasn't sure how the young Welshman had accomplished it but he had somehow managed to make coffee that even the Gods would be unable to believe. Ianto was also good for going to the pub with. Once he dropped the suit, Ianto was just like any other true Welsh. He loved his beer and rugby and could be found in the local pub on any given day that he was not at the Hub or off weevil hunting with Jack.

Toshiko Sato. Quiet and sweet Tosh was in charge of pretty much anything that had to do with the computer. Outside of the Hub, well out outside of the Hub Tosh was good for support. Many a times Owen had found himself on Tosh's doorstep after a night in the pubs completely smashed. Only after he died did he find out the real reason she put up with all those nights. It was because she loved him. Beautiful Toshiko Sato loved him and there was nothing he could do about it anymore. Yet another reason why he couldn't standing this half life he was living now. He loved the Japanese woman more then he could put into words and now that he knew she felt the same he couldn't even do anything about it.

Owen made his way to the Captain's door and knocked softly, not wanting to wake him if he had already dozed off for the night.

"Come on in Owen," Jack called.

"How did you know it was me?" Owen asked coming in.

"Tosh is at some presentation down at the university. Gwen is out with some girlfriend for the night and Ianto is catching a match at the pub with Rhys tonight. Leaving only you. Now, what can do for you Owen?"

"I need your help," he said sitting down in the chair in front of the Captain's desk.

"With what?" Jack asked curiously, not liking the tone of the Londoner's voice.

"I hate this bloody half life that I have right now Jack. I want it to end. I just can't do it on my own."

"I'm not sure I can do that Owen," Jack sighed, leaning forward a bit in his seat.

"Think about it from my point of view. I'm not really living, Jack. I'm just here. I can't eat, or drink. I don't even have to breathe. God, I could go off right now and snog the bird that I love completely senseless and it would do nothing for me. It's not life at all. I'm just an empty shell and I can't take it any longer."

"Are we talking about Tosh?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I just wish I would have known sooner," he sighed.

"We don't realize how much we love something until it's gone."

"I can't do it any longer Jack," Owen told him, his voice broken and pain filled.

"Alright," Jack sighed after a moment. "What do you need me to do?"

"Do you remember the shots we were going to use before when I first came back and Death was inside me?" he stopped and waited for the older man to nod before continuing. "They'll shut down my brain and I'll be truly dead. I'll be put out of my misery."

Jack nodded. "I trust your opinion Owen. If you've had enough of this, it's your call. I made you like this and I'll fix it for you."

"Thanks," he murmured, standing up and making his way to the door. He paused and turned back to the Captain. "Tomorrow? It'll give me a chance to say goodbye."

"If that's what you'd like."

Owen nodded before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

**___**

"Team, gather round!" Jack called, his voice echoing around the Hub. "You too, Ianto." Jack looked towards Owen and nodded. He wanted until everyone was standing in a semi-circle around him. "Owen came to last night with a request. One which I said I would do and nothing any of you say can change my opinion. It may change his and if it does, so be it. I, however, have already said I would go through with it and I plan to keep my word. Owen, do you want to tell them?"

"I…I just can't do it anymore. In a bit, Jack is going inject me with the shots from before. The ones that will kill me...completely," Owen told his teammates, looking towards them all in turn.

Tosh gasped, tears instantly flooding her eyes, and Gwen immediately began to protest. Owen ignored her, knowing what to expect and turned to see Ianto's expression, which was thoughtful.

"What do you think Ianto? It's obvious Tosh and Gwen object."

"I don't want you to do this either, Owen. I think you a good asset to the team. Without you, we would be left with no medic. Ultimately though, it is your choice. If you go through with it, I will miss having you around on match nights."

"You've got Rhys for that."

"Well, Rhys is on my side. He roots for Wales. You root for England. It's nice to have someone to insult during the game," Ianto told him with a soft chuckle, as he felt his eyes begin to fill with tears.

Owen stepped forward and pulled him into an uncharacteristic hug. "Maybe you'll have to root for England every now and again then. For me."

Ianto nodded. "Maybe I will."

Jack wrapped his arm around the Welshman's shoulder, and pulled him into a half hug as Owen turned to Gwen.

"I had some fun times Gwen. Rhys is a good man though. Promise you won't fool around anymore?"

"Yeah, I promise," she said pulling him to a tight hug, her tears wetting through his shirt. "Sorry," she sniffed pulling away.

"Tosh," he said turning to her. "Dear, sweet Tosh. Did you mean what you said when Jack first brought me back?"

She nodded, unable to speak through her tears. Owen stepped in front of her and brushed her tears away before pulling her into an embrace. "Good because I love you too. I wish I would have told you while I was still alive," he whispered into her ear.

"Owen, please don't do this," Tosh cried, clinging onto the back of his shirt. "Please don't."

"I'm sorry, but I have to. Just remember that I love you, yeah?" he asked kissing her tenderly.

"Owen," she whimpered once he pulled away. "Please, please don't. I don't care that you're not normal. You can't go."

"I'm sorry," he told her before kissing her again, cradling her face between his cold hands. He placed a final kiss on her forehead before pulling away and turning to Jack. "Okay I'm ready."

Jack led him out of the main room of the Hub and down towards the medical bay. Owen took one last look at back at his friends, his gaze lingering on Tosh, who had her face buried in Ianto's chest. He was rubbing her back sympathetically, as a few tears made their way down his own face. "Tosh, hun. Turn around and look at him. It's the last chance," Ianto told her quietly.

Tosh turned, looking to the man that she had fancied for years. The two locked eyes for a final time before Owen descended the steps to the medical bay and Tosh turned back into Ianto's comforting embrace.

**Alright, so I'm not sure how I like the ending of this one, but I'm sure you'll let me know, yeah? **

**Love, **

**Spike. **


End file.
